The Course of True Love
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: The Course of True Love never did run smooth. Prince Arthur and Emilia are in love, there is only one problem and his name is King Uther. When an announcement shakes their relationship and it comes out all hell breaks lose. How will the prince's relationship with a mere servant impact on the whole of Camelot? Arthur/OC and also has Mordred as the King's ward.
1. The Announcement

**So this is a fanfiction where basically instead of Gwen there is another character called Emilia. This takes places after she has been living in Camelot for a couple of years and she and Arthur have admitted feelings for each other. There past will be explained in flashbacks which are from her point of view. Also the King's ward is Mordred and not Morgana, so as of currently she is not in the story.**

"I have called you all here today to make an announcement," she stood in the shadows of the hall as were it not for Gaius she would not be here. Uther's voice boomed across the hall. To his right stood another King, whose name Emilia could not remember if she tried. Arthur was leaning against one of the concrete pillars that supported the ceiling. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back before brushing one strand of hair behind her ear. "Over the next week we two kings will be entering discussions. We propose that our two kingdoms become close allies through the strongest of bonds. Should everything work out my son, Prince Arthur shall marry his lovely daughter, Lady Katherine. I hope you will join me in congratulating them," everyone started to clap as Arthur stared in shock at his father. He then quickly turned to where Emilia had been standing. No one even glanced at her as she walked through the corridor, tears forming in her eyes. She rushed to Gauis' quarters knowing that he would not mind that she was there. Pulling out a piece of paper and quill she sat down and wrote. A tear fell to the page so you could see the smudge. When finished Emilia folded it in half and wrote Prince Arthur. Checking all corridors she rushed to move to someone. She knocked on the door when she got there.

SWITCH CHARACTER

"Why did you think I would be all right with this?" said Arthur to his father as they stood in his chambers. "I mean it father, how?" his father sat down in one of the chairs.

"I thought you would see that this is best for the kingdom and in time you will love her," Arthur turned to face his father.

"No I won't. I know that and you should have asked me. But you didn't!" his voice became higher and higher. A knock sounded at his door.

SWITCH CHARACTER

The door opened in front of her. "Mordred hello," she said. Mordred smiled back at her.

"Emilia, hi. What can I do for you?" he stepped to the side as though to let her in.

"No, I just am here for a quick moment. I was wondering if you could deliver this to Prince Arthur as a favor to me. Please Mordred it would be of great help," he smiled back at her.

"I am more than happy to. Can I ask what it is about?" she looked down at the letter for a moment.

"About something to do with when I was his maidservant. I wanted to give it to Merlin but I could not find him. A small matter but I need an answer as soon as possible," she smiled at Mordred as he took the letter. "Thank you so much," she turned to leave.

"No problem at all," he closed the door when she had left but opened it soon after and walked to Arthur's quarters and knocked on the door.

SWITCH CHARACTER

He walked to the door to open it. "Mordred hello," Mordred walked into the room and pulled the letter out.

"Emilia wanted me to give this to you," Arthur took the letter from him and unfolded it.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I first need to congratulate you on your engagement. I wish you all the best for it. I understand that we could never be together and it would be stupid of me to think otherwise. I hope you realize that it is not because of us that I do what I am but because I need to leave this behind._

_Goodbye Arthur._

He threw the letter down onto his table and rushed out of the room leaving his father and Mordred behind. His father was the first to move towards the letter. As he read it his face turned to a scowl.

"Where would I be able to find Emilia?" said Uther without looking at Mordred.

"Probably with Gauis or at her home in the lower town," Uther then rushed out of the room leaving Mordred by himself. It was only then that he himself moved towards the letter and with shaking hands picked it up. When he finished reading it, he scrunched it into a tight ball and threw it against one of the walls before leaving the room.


	2. First Meeting

**So any bits in Italics are flashbacks and are from the point of view of Emilia**

She closed the door behind her as she entered her house. It reminded her so much of the first time she had come to Camelot.

_I rushed along the stone path, I could feel the unevenness beneath my thin leather shoes. I had finally arrived after days of travel. Camelot, the place where my mother had grown up and met my father. She still had her house here, although I guess now it was mine. This place was so much busier than the small village I had grown up in, no matter which direction I looked something was happening. The house was near the castle, my parents had someone clean it up for my arrival. It was easily big enough for just me to live in and perhaps even too big. I thought of my parents and the happy times they must have shared in this house. I missed them already but they wanted me to have a chance at having a full life so they sent me here. I placed the small bag I had brought with me on the table and locked the house behind me as I left. Apparently they had lined up work for me, all I had to do was find Gaius, the court physician._

"_Excuse me, do you know where I could find the court physician?" I asked one of the guards who stood near one of the entrances to the castle. Without saying a word he pointed me in the direction of a staircase. "Thanks," I said quietly before walking up. A sign showed me further which way to go until I arrived at a door marked Court Physician. With one knock I waited for the door to open. A young man opened the door, his dark brown hair and high cheekbones caught my attention immediately, but not in the way most people would think. Something stood out about him, something I couldn't quite figure out._

"_Can I help you?" he said. I thought there was a slight Irish accent on the first word but it seemed to disappear after that._

"_I'm looking for the court physician, Gaius. He is expecting me," the man looked at me for a moment then a smile crossed his face._

"_Oh, are you Emilia?" I nodded. "Come in," he said and held the door open for me. "I'm Merlin, I stay here and work as Prince Arthur's manservant," I nodded, I already knew from the many letters Gaius and my mother had exchanged who he was._

"_Where is Gaius?" I asked looking around._

"_He should be back soon," said Merlin as he picked up a small package, moving it across to another table. "I've heard all about you from him. Your mother was one of his students?" I nodded._

"_Apparently he said she was one of his best. She still misses him, leaving Camelot and him, it was like losing a father for her. But when she asked Gaius to take me on as a student he said he was more than happy to, as long as I had some of her talent. My parents sent me off and now I'm here," Merlin nodded._

"_Well it will be great for Gaius to have someone around who actually is willing to learn all this stuff. I know some of it, but I'm so busy it is hard to learn it all," he looked out one of the windows. "If he isn't back soon, I can just come and get you when he is free," I nodded._

"_If that is easier sure," I held out my hand. "Pleasure to meet you Merlin," he took it and shook it._

"_Hey, anyone who can get me out of cleaning the leech tank is a friend in my books," I laughed at him._

"_Leech tanks are not the worst job I have done," he smiled._

"_Well then you should fit right in," I smiled back. We both turned at the same time as the door opened. A young man, of a similar age to Merlin at a guess, walked in. His blonde hair fell slightly over his eyes, the most alluring and captivating shade of blue with a tint of green. He wore a leather jacket and it was clear from his other clothes that he was not part of the common rabble._

"_Merlin, where have you…" he drifted off as he saw me standing there._

"_That's the Prince, Arthur," Merlin whispered in my ear and I quickly bowed. As I remained with my head low, I could feel the intensity of his stare on me. I raised my head and our eyes connected, and I realized that they were not just captivating but inescapable._

"_I don't think we have met," he said, looking to Merlin for help._

"_Arthur, this is Emilia. She is Gaius' new apprentice," Arthur slightly nodded, still looking at me._

"_I'm uh, Prince Arthur," it appeared to me that he was unsure what to say._

"_My lord," I said, remembering what my mother had said about addressing royalty. I quickly turned to face Merlin. "Would you tell Gaius that I'm at my house?" he nodded. I bowed once more in Arthur's direction before moving out past him through the door. As I moved back to the house, I could feel my heart thumping against my chest. I opened the door and collapsed to the floor._

_I would never be able to shake the feeling those beautiful blue eyes gave me, and in a way I didn't want to._


	3. Love?

She moved towards a cupboard and from within it pulled out a small sack along with a bigger one. She placed both on the table before untying the ribbons on the back of her dress and stepping out of it, leaving her in her cream underdress. She laid it down on the bed and moved towards her wardrobe pulling out tight pants and a tunic to put on. Suddenly the door burst open and she turned around. Arthur was standing there as the breeze rushed into the room then pulled the door shut. She quickly curtseyed.

"My lord, what are you, I mean, um. If you wouldn't mind I'll just go put something on so I am decent….." She rose from her curtsey. He walked over to her before she could move and kissed her. She stretched her arms around his neck as he put one hand on her cheek. Continuing to kiss each other she suddenly pulled away from him and walked away. "Arthur, please, you need to leave," she walked further away. "Arthur, you're engaged!" she said, her voice high as tears began to run down each cheek. "You are engaged and you need to leave," she turned to face the wall. Using a single hand she wiped both eyes dry. Walking over to her he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. "I mean it you cannot stay here," she looked down at the floor.

"I am not leaving. Because the moment I do I know you will walk out that door and never return to Camelot. I cannot have the one person who I love leave. No matter what," she looked up at him.

"You love me?" she said stuttering on the last word. He nodded.

"Yes, I love you," he smiled as though he had only just realized it himself. "I love you not Lady Katherine and I will always love you," she stepped further back.

"Then why did you get engaged?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Father," with that one word she understood everything. It suddenly made sense.

"Did you have no idea?" he nodded.

"Not until he announced it to everyone," he stepped closer to her. Reaching out his hand he took one of hers. "Please, you must believe me. I will leave with you if I need to. We can run together if that is what you want," she shook her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No Arthur, you are a prince and a future king. You don't want to desert your people any more then I want you to. Arthur I will not leave but neither can you," he took her other hand.

"I know and to think otherwise is foolish. But I must tell father that I refuse to marry Katherine and that it is you I want to be with and that will not change no matter what. Emilia all you have to do is say yes," Emilia looked up at him her eyes still glazed with the remainder of tears.

"Yes," she smiled. "Arthur I love you. I love you and I will never love anyone else," he smiled and they hugged together, with him sweeping her around in a circle. They began to kiss once more as she placed her arms around his neck. The door was then opened and Arthur held her tight against him. In stepped two guards and Uther followed behind.

"Step away from my son," he said his voice filled with rage. Arthur stood up straight and held her tighter. As two more guards arrived he signaled to the four and they moved towards Arthur and Emilia.

"No," said Arthur and he pushed her behind him. Before he could pull his sword from his sheath the guards had grabbed both his arms and two more had moved behind him and seized Emilia. They then moved Emilia over so she stood in front of Uther as she once more began to tear up.

"How dare you? After everything I have done for you, this? Son, I never thought I would see you like this with someone who was not your betrothed," she looked at him straight in the face.

"It is not what it looks like," said Arthur.

"I love your son, Arthur, and nothing you do to me will change that," she was still for a moment before Uther slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor. Arthur tried to break free of the guards' grips as she held her cheek in pain and looked up at Uther.

"He is a prince and you shall address and treat him as such. Take her to jail, the very end cell," she was dragged up from the floor to her feet and they carried her out.

"No wait!" yelled Arthur and once more tried to push through. Once she had left the room the two guards released him but blocked him from leaving.

"Son I am so disappointed in you. It is because of you that she will spend the night in the cells and I hope you realize this or else this will be a horrid experience for her. Take him to his room and make sure he does not leave the castle and especially nowhere near the cells. Son, I will see you later," he walked past him with the guards close behind. Uther looked around the room before leaving back to the castle. As the guards pulled her through the streets many eyes turned to her and even more when they saw Arthur not that far behind.


	4. Uther

The two guards led her down to the end cell which had clearly not been used for quite some time and without caring tossed her in. She fell to the cold ground with barely any hay covering it and curled up into the corner. Continuing to wipe her eyes clear it did not help as more and more tears fell. The room was cold and the breeze was not stopped by the thin underdress. Trying to forget what was happening she remembered back to one of the happiest moments she held in her life.

_I folded the last dress in my hands before rushing to open the door. Whoever it was clearly was in a rush, the knocking becoming more furious with each second passing._

"_Coming," I said. Two years in Camelot and I still struggled to keep up with the fast pace. The only person who it could be was Merlin, so perhaps I was not as fast as I could have been. This was my one free week, Gaius had been kind enough to give me off. He said it was because of how hard I worked but in truth I think he needed time away from me. I opened the door and felt my mouth drop. Before I could bow I was pushed inside. Even under the blue hood I could see the strands of blonde hair falling out and those blue eyes were ones I could never mistake. I quickly bowed as he pulled the hood down, Merlin stepping out from behind him._

"_My lord, what are you doing here?" I said._

"_Hi Emilia," said Merlin. Arthur turned to face him, I didn't see what he whispered to Merlin._

"_Merlin, what are you doing here?" Arthur turned back to face her._

"_I need a place to hide out for the day, it is a long story," said Arthur, and though I tried I could not move my eyes from his lips as he spoke. "Merlin said you wouldn't mind," I could feel his nervousness._

"_Do you?" said Merlin._

"_No, no it is fine…." I slightly trailed off at the end._

"_Thank you Emilia," said Arthur. "I promise I will be gone tonight," I couldn't help but smile._

"_I have to go," said Merlin as he moved towards the door. "I'll come back later," Arthur nodded. "Bye Emilia," I waved goodbye to him. The moment Merlin left I could feel the tension in the room, neither of us had anything to say._

"_This is, uh, very kind of you," he said looking around my house._

"_It is no problem my lord," I said bowing once more. "I need to go get water from the well though, please make yourself at home," Arthur nodded and I grabbed a bucket before walking to the well._

_FLASH FORWARD TO THE EVENING_

"_I can't believe you got Merlin to steal two dinners from the kitchen palaces," I said laughing. Arthur couldn't help but smile._

"_Well he is my manservant," I looked at him and he could tell something was wrong._

"_Why do you do that?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow. "Talk of Merlin like that. I think we both know he is a lot smarter then you give him credit for," I don't know why I said it but it just came out in one long sentence. I could see Arthur's surprise at how honestly I had spoken. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to say that," he smiled._

"_No, I'm glad you did. I can always rely on you to be honest with me," I looked down and looked down at the empty plates. I picked mine up and moved to grab his but he put out his hand to stop me. He stood so he was beside me, my head tilted up towards his._

"_My lord…" I trailed off as I stared deeper into his eyes._

"_Emilia, I should have said this long ago, done this long ago," I had a moment of confusion before I felt his lips touch mine. In response I closed my eyes as he placed his hand against my cheek. Time seemed to freeze around us and in that moment I was only aware of him. I pulled back away from him._

"_My lord, this can't, we can't," I trailed off once more._

"_No, Emilia I should tell you the truth, the same you do with me. Since we first met, but more so when we went back to your village, I have felt something for you. Something deeper than anything I have ever felt for anyone else. I," he stopped as a knock sounded at the door._

"_It's Merlin," called a voice._

"_I have to go," said Arthur but he first looked back at me. "We will continue this conversation though," he grabbed his cloak from the chair._

"_My lord," I said bowing. Before opening the door he looked back at me._

"_There is no need to call me that," he said quietly._

"_My lord," I said once more. He looked down and walked out the door. The moment it was closed I fell to the ground, running my finger against my lips. I had never felt this, felt like this, before._

She sat there for what could have been forever before someone finally came down. Uther stepped into the cell. "Leave us," he said to the guards and they walked away. Although she should have stood and curtseyed she remained sitting on the floor looking at the stone wall. "I do not wish to see you like this. I have nothing at all against you, nothing. Yet you act as though I am your enemy," she turned around to face him.

"Why is it so terrible that I love your son?" she asked as he sat down on the bench away from her.

"He is a prince and you are nothing more than a commoner, a peasant. His marriage to Lady Katherine will be what is best for him. Until you realize this or I find something to do with you than you will remain here," he stood.

"If you truly cared and loved your son than you would see what is in front of you," he turned to look directly at her.

"I am giving you a chance. Leave Camelot now and never return," she shook her head.

"No," she said her voice clear and defiant.

"Then I will find another marriage for you. One which will make you happy, someone who can provide for you perhaps away from Camelot," he stood and left before she could say another word. She began to cry once more.


	5. Mordred

She was surprised when the next person came along so quickly and at who it was. The guards opened her cell door to let Mordred in. She stood up this time as Mordred looked at her.

_Today was my first day working for Gaius, so of course I should have known I would get lost. All the corridors in the castle were identical to each other in my eyes, and I guessed in time I would learn my way. Currently my task was to deliver a sleeping potion to Mordred. I knew very little of him. He was the king's ward, his father had fought in the king's army and was his good friend. When he died in battle Uther took the child in and raised him with Arthur. Aside from that I had no idea of what he looked like or what his character was. I bumped into Merlin all of a sudden._

"_Merlin," he saw me and laughed._

"_Lost?" I nodded as I felt my cheeks color. "I got lost heaps too, don't worry you will get used to it. Mordred's chambers are just around from her. I'll show you where to go," he began walking and I followed him. He wasn't kidding about it being just around the corner. "This door right here. I'll see you later," he walked away. I knocked on the door and waited. Only a few seconds passed before the door was opened. A pair of emerald green eyes glared at me, with a hairstyle similar to Arthur's so a few strands of dark brown hair covered his eyes._

"_Hi, hello," he said, a smile spreading across his face._

"_I have a potion for you from Gaius," he raised an eyebrow._

"_Are you his new apprentice?" I nodded. "I knew he was getting one but I didn't know it was you," I think he was just trying to not say he thought it would be a male._

"_I'm Emilia," I said, slightly bowing._

"_So you know who I am?" I nodded smiling. "Well, an introduction is not necessary then but I am Mordred," I could see why it was rumored half the girls in Camelot were in love with him. His tone of voice and the eloquent way in which he spoke would easily have attracted girls._

"_Here," I said passing him the bottle._

"_Thanks," he said and I turned to walk away._

"_It was nice to meet you Emilia," I could just hear him say._

"Mordred, what are you doing here?" he stepped in.

"Leave us," he said and the guards left. "Is it true?" he said. She raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer. "Is what they are saying true? About Arthur and you?" she leaned backwards against the wall.

"Mordred I," he rushed over and grabbed her around the neck. "Mordred….I…..I….can't breathe," she started to splutter. "Please," he released her and she reached her hands up to her neck.

"How long?" she looked down.

"Always. I thought he might have told you. Why are you so shocked?" he looked up at her.

"You have no idea do you? You are so oblivious," she pursed her lips. He walked over to her and pushed his lips hard against hers. Quickly she pulled her mouth away and slapped him across the cheek.

"Mordred!" she said in the loudest whisper possible raising her hands to her lips.

"This is Arthur's fault. You cannot see your love for me because you are blinded by him. It is me you should be with not him!" his voice got louder.

"What?" she said.

"I am the one who loves you! And I will make sure that Arthur no longer stands in my way!" he rushed out leaving her standing there. Sitting down on the bench she lowered her face into her hands. The guards came back to lock the cell barely glancing at her. The little amount of light coming into the cell became less and less as the day passed until the cell had only moonlight entering it. Small amounts of breeze snuck into the room and she covered her arms with hay to keep them warm. Resting her head against the side of the wall she tried to get some sleep but without luck. Thoughts raced through her mind of Mordred, Uther, Merlin, Gaius but they all lead back to Arthur. Ever since she had first seen him she knew that something about him was special and from then it was all she could think about. Lying against the cold wall somehow thinking of him made her feel better.

"Emilia?" she heard a faint voice that sounded like him. Sighing she leaned back against the wall. "I know you are there although I understand if you do not want to talk to me," she stood up from the ground.

"Arthur?" she stepped up onto the seat. His face covered most of the grate, a wide smile spread across his face when he saw her.

"I am so glad that you are alright, I was so worried," he stopped talking and tried to reach out to her neck. "Who did this?" she looked down.

"Mordred," Arthur was confused to say the least. "He, he said that he loves me and that it should be him that I love not you. I do not know what he will do but I don't think it will be good," she stretched out her hand far enough so they could reach each other.

"I will keep you safe, I promise," she smiled.

"It is not me I am worried about. You should know that your father came to see me," Arthur nodded. "He said that he was going to arrange another marriage for me, away from Camelot and from you," he clenched his fist.

"No. What if I break you out? I could do it tonight and we could be gone before anyone knew," she shook her head.

"I cannot let you do that," she looked away from him. "I will stay here until we can find a way to be together. Until then though we must just wait," he reached for her hand again. "Arthur, as the future king you cannot break me out of jail and you know it. Besides your father would definitely not approve," Arthur sighed.

"The day my father approves of anything is a day that will never come," she took ahold of his hand holding it tightly.

"Go before someone catches you, I will be fine," he released her hand.

"I will not rest until you are out of here. You don't deserve this," she turned as she heard footsteps.

"Go and be careful," she said and he rushed away. Once he was gone she sat down on the bench and the guard walked past stopping at the door. Unlocking the door he came in and laid a small piece of bread on a plate down on the ground. He looked like he might speak to her but instead walked out. Looking down at the bread she couldn't bring herself to eat it so she picked it up, sat it on the bench before huddling back into the corner. During the night she faded in and out of consciousness until sunlight spread through the jail cells.


	6. Challenge

Sleep had eluded Arthur throughout the entire night. No matter how he rearranged himself it had no effect. By late morning he still had his eyes wide open. Standing from his bed he walked over to the window. The courtyard was busy enough for the day and he changed into his normal clothes. He then walked over to his door. Two guards stood outside as he exited.

"Your father wants to see you now," one of the guards said in a deep voice.

"Tell him I'm busy," he pushed past the guards, walking away from them and his father. Running down the steps into the courtyard, he walked down one of the side streets. Breathing a sigh of relief he slowed his pace.

"I told you he would come here my lord," looking to his left he saw his father, Mordred and guards standing there.

"Mordred, you and I need to talk," he said his voice slightly angry.

"Son I strictly said you could not come anywhere near here," said his father.

"So what? Are you going to throw me in jail? Punish me? Because I don't care. The only thing I care about any more is Camelot and its people and the only specific person I care about is lying in a cell," his father sighed.

"Arthur I know you think you are in love but you are not," Arthur laughed.

"How would you know? You do not spend any time with me so you couldn't know," he raised his voice. Mordred walked forward so he stood in front of Arthur.

"This is your entire fault. If it were not for you she would be mine and nothing would be wrong! I love her more than you ever could and will. This afternoon. The only way for me to prove to her that I am the best choice is to beat you, get you out of the picture," he pulled off his glove.

"Mordred what are you talking about?" said Uther as Mordred threw the glove to the ground, it falling slowly. Arthur bent down to pick it up.

"You think you are better than me? You hurt her, something I would never do. I love her and it is for Emilia that I will win this," Mordred smiled, a wicked glean in his eyes.

"You can try," he said quietly just loud enough for him to hear before walking away.

"Arthur, just let Mordred have his chance with Emilia. You can marry Lady Katherine," Arthur turned quickly to face his father, scorn across his face.

"I would rather die, and I may just get my wish. Then Mordred can be your favorite and I will not be there to wreck anything," he ran off and up into the castle. Instead of going to his room he ran to Gauis' quarters. He breathed once before knocking on the door. Merlin was the one who opened the door.

"Arthur?" he said. Arthur rushed into the room and Merlin closed the door behind him. "I'm guessing something is wrong," Arthur sat on a stool.

"Well where do I begin? The girl I love is in jail, the person who I think of as my brother has challenged me in a duel to the death oh and my father still wants me to marry Lady Katherine," Merlin looked around.

"Mordred challenged you?" Arthur nodded.

"He said that he loves Emilia and wants to earn her love by…..by killing me," he went quiet.

"So you didn't pick up the glove right?" said Merlin. Arthur pulled a glove from his pocket.

"He hurt her badly, her neck was dark blue. She was scared; I could see it in her eyes. I wanted to do whatever I could to get her to feel safe," he tossed the glove onto the table. "Merlin, I have never felt like this. I should be worried about fighting Mordred or about my father but I can't stop thinking of her sitting in that cell. I don't know what to do," Merlin pulled a stool over and sat by him.

"Focus on the fight, if you can disarm Mordred he may give up. Don't worry about Emilia she is stronger than most of the knights. I'll try and get to her whilst the fight is on if possible but until then train and rest. Please Arthur, trust me," Arthur looked at him.

"You know Merlin, I feel like you are one of the only friends I have right now. Thank you," he stood. "I need you to prepare my armor before this afternoon," Merlin quickly stood.

"This afternoon? You are fighting this afternoon?" Arthur nodded. "I'll get busy then," he began to walk towards the door.

"Merlin, I mean it thank you," Merlin smiled.

"What would you do without me?" they both managed to laugh as Merlin left the room. Arthur followed behind him. As Merlin ran through corridors he ran into Gaius.

"Merlin, slow down," he said.

"Gaius, Arthur is fighting Mordred to the death over Emilia," he was out of breath. "Mordred is so obsessed with her that I'm worried he may use magic to make sure he wins," Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, you know what the dragon has said. Mordred will be the one to kill Arthur. This cannot happen and the only one who can stop this is Emilia. When the fight starts if not earlier you have to get to her and get her out. Otherwise Arthur could lose and no matter what Mordred thinks she will not love him for it and there is no telling what he might do to her. It looks like it falls to you again but this time to save two friends' lives. Be careful," Gaius rushed off.


	7. To the Death

**The italics are Arthur's point of view and is a flashback to the first time they met.**

The fight was due to begin any minute. Merlin walked towards the cells, telling Arthur where he was going first. He rushed down the stairs. The guards stood.

"The king wants her to come with me to the fight so she can see what she has caused," he said holding his voice strong.

"Will you need assistance taking her there?" said one to which he shook his head.

"She won't run away, if anything she will hurry to the fight," the guards nodded and one led him to the cell. Unlocking it she stood from the ground.

"What now?" she said, her voice tired.

"Merlin is to escort you to the fight," he walked off as Merlin came in. She ran to hug him.

"How did you?" he shook his head.

"We have no time. Mordred challenged Arthur to fight to the death over you," her mouth opened in shock and she picked up the bottom of her dress and began to run. Merlin rushed to follow behind but he could not keep up. As she ran eyes turned to her but she kept moving. When she finally reached the arena, there was a clear path which she slowed down on. Both of their helmets had come off and they were going head to head. She moved further forward just as Arthur disarmed Mordred.

"Give up," Mordred smiled wickedly.

Mordred uttered something under his breath. Arthur was sent flying and he crashed into the wooden barrier. She rushed to his side.

"Emilia what are you doing here?" he said.

_I couldn't remove my eyes from her. Never before had I seen such a warming and alluring shade of brown, and I had met some of the most beautiful women in the world. She had matching brown hair that curled around the rim of her face. Her lips pouted and were the lightest shade of pink I had ever seen, probably because she wore no make-up. It was clear from the way she dressed, spoke and most importantly addressed me I knew that she was not nobility and because of this my heart slightly dropped. I shook the feeling almost immediately, realizing that I had not broken eye contact with her the whole time. When she broke the contact by turning to face Merlin I was both relieved and sad. I wanted to look at her for a little longer but she left the room before I could. I looked at Merlin, who was staring at the door through which she had just left._

"_Who, who is she?" Merlin raised an eyebrow at me._

"_I told you, Emilia Gaius' new apprentice. Is there anything you need?" I looked at him._

"_No, I am fine," I could tell Merlin was looking at me weirdly. I ignored him as I always did and walked out of the room. When I stepped out of the room I looked down the corridor trying to see where she had gone but it was no use. As I moved back to my room no matter what I tried the image of her brown eyes remained in my head, and though I would never admit it I was glad that I could not._

As he stood before turning to face Mordred. "You are a sorcerer?" Mordred smiled wickedly as he picked up a sword.

"Emilia, say you will be mine or I will kill Arthur right now in front of you," she shuddered.

"Did you really think killing him would make me love you? Nothing clouds my judgment when it comes to my heart. I love Arthur not anyone else nor will I ever. The only feelings I have for you now are hatred and disgust. Arthur has treated you like more than a brother and you could consider doing this to him?" Mordred moved closer and raised one hand against her cheek. She flinched backwards and he frowned.

"You know no different because he is still alive. But that can be fixed," Arthur and Emilia moved backwards as Mordred raised the sword.

"Arthur!" she said and pushed him to the ground as the sword fell. She felt a sudden burst of pain as she landed beside Arthur.

"I will return for you. I will never give up," Mordred turned away from her.

"Guards seize him," said Uther.

"You will be mine!" he said before murmuring something in a language no one could understand and was swept up in the wind and gone. Emilia reached her hand to her arm and pulled it back to see it covered with blood. Her head started to spin and the world went out of focus.

"Emilia, stay with me," said Arthur as he lowered his head to hers, tears falling from it. "Emilia, stay with me," he said again between sobs.

"Arthur, I love…" her head fell to the ground before she could respond.


	8. Awake

The room around her flashed in and out of consciousness as her vision became less and less blurred. The side of her head rested against a pillow. She tried to sit up and as she did she felt a sting in her arm.

"Hey, it's alright. No need for you to get up. You're alright," she felt an arm go around her slowly, helping support her. She turned to look at the other side.

"Arthur," she just managed to say before she went light-headed once more.

"Hey you are alright, just stay with me," she focused her eyesight his face.

"Ouch," she said as she sat further up, leaning his shoulder for support. His other arm went around her, holding her tight against him.

"I was worried I might lose you," she managed a small smile, looking at him.

"I just didn't want you to die because of me," he placed his lips to her forehead.

"Well we are both alive so you don't need to worry about it," she laid her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"This is all my fault," she said looking up at him.

"Not at all, and don't you think that for one moment. All that matters is that we are together, like now," she smiled and then leaned back into his shoulder as he stroked her hair with one hand. She looked around and realized she was in Arthur's room.

"Arthur why am I in your room?" she said, leaning up and looking at him.

"Because I said that you either stayed here with me or I stay wherever you were. I hoped that father would pick this because you would be a lot more comfortable and Gaius could get to you easier," she smiled.

"You didn't have to," he brushed a strand of hair away from the side of her face.

"I would do anything for you. Isn't that what love is?" she smiled once more. Leaning her head up towards his she placed her lips onto his. The kiss deepened as time passed, them just savoring the time they could spend together after everything that had happened. The door to Arthur's room opened and his father stepped in to see them. They quickly separated with Emilia shuffling along a bit.

"Father what can I do for…" his father held up a hand to stop him talking.

"I am glad to see you are awake finally Emilia," she could tell that he was lying and that he had hoped she might never wake up. "I want to thank you for saving my son's life," his words were said in the same tone and it was clear that he was struggling to say them. "Son, may I have a word with you?" Arthur looked at Emilia who gave a slight nod.

"No, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of her," she looked at Arthur.

"Alright then," said Uther, clearly annoyed. "I wish to talk to you about the future of your um, relationship," Arthur looked at her.

"It's fine, you can go," just as Arthur was about to talk Merlin stepped in.

"Ah," said Uther as Merlin lowered his head as a sign of respect. "You can look after her whilst I talk with my son," Merlin looked towards Arthur who nodded.

"I'll be back soon," he said to her, before leaning across to kiss her cheek, a movement his father turned his head at.

"I'll be fine," she said in a whisper so he could just hear.

"Make sure you are," he said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Go before your father kills me himself," she said removing his hand from her cheek. As he moved away from her his father walked to the door.

"Merlin, look after her. Get her whatever she wants and check her wound," Merlin nodded.

"I was going to do all that without your permission anyway," Arthur smiled as he walked towards the door. He smiled at her once with a brief smile crossing her face before he left.

"How are you?" said Merlin moving across to her.

"I'm fine just a little sore in the arm and extremely confused," Merlin moved towards her. "Since when did he have magic?" she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"I don't know. Why do you hate magic so much though?" said Merlin and she could have sworn a look of worry crossed his face.

"I don't hate it to be honest. I hate people who abuse it. Magic itself is not good or bad but it is a tool that is often used in the wrong ways. So no I don't hate it, even though I grew up here. I hope one day someone will prove, to Arthur because Uther is lost, that magic can be good," Merlin smiled. "Why do you want to know?" he shrugged.

"Just interested," she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then. Merlin, what happened whilst I was passed out?" He moved across to the table and filled a goblet with water.

"Nothing really. Uther sent guards to search for Mordred but no luck. Arthur didn't say a word to anyone unless it was about you and he refused to leave your side," she smiled. "He really loves you," she smiled wider.

"I know. Thank you Merlin," she said as he passed her the goblet.

"What are you two going to do, with Uther and everything," she sat up in the bed.

"If I knew I would tell you," they stopped talking as the door opening with a hard push.

"I'll leave you two to it," said Merlin and he walked past Arthur.

"Anything else you need my lord?" Arthur looked at him.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you Merlin for everything," Merlin nodded and closed the door behind him.


	9. Royal Thank You

"Arthur what happened?" she said lifting the sheets off her moving towards the edge of the bed.

"You don't need to get up," he said moving across to her.

"I'm fine, although I could do without the bloodstain," she said looking down at her underdress. Arthur moved across and pulled something out of his wardrobe.

"I had it made for you a while ago and I thought it would be nice for you to wear after all of this," he passed her a blue dress. The intricacy of the patterning had her captured.

"Arthur I, I can't accept this. It is too beautiful," he smiled and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"You saved my life and it was my entire fault everything that happened to you so yes I do have to do it," she smiled holding his hand. "Merlin brought another underdress from your house and if you want to get changed you can go behind the screen," she accepted the dress.

"Arthur, it was not your fault everything happened. I was just as much to blame. If I had only noticed Mordred's feelings earlier, and told him the truth this would not have happened," Arthur shook his head.

"No, it was my fault," he said.

"We are going in circles," she said with a laugh which he followed. "What did your father have to say?" she said, he could hear how nervous she was.

"He was trying to convince me that now that everything is done I should stop seeing you," she looked down towards the ground. "I told him that there was no way I would do that," she looked up at him and smiled.

"You shouldn't have said that. He is your father and the king," Arthur laughed.

"And he should respect my wishes as my father. Of course he will not. Now you need to get changed because my father has to officially thank you for saving my life and all that," she smiled holding back a laugh.

"I'm betting he loves this," Arthur smiled.

"I'll stand outside whilst you get changed," as he moved towards the door she grabbed his arm.

"Arthur thank you, for everything," he looked down into her eyes.

"You owe me no thanks," she smiled as he lowered his lips down onto hers.

"I think I do," she said as he lifted them and he moved to the door once more.

"I'm just outside if you need me," she nodded and moved behind the screen to get changed. The dress fit her perfectly and draped more beautiful than she could ever have dreamed. A knock sounded at the door and then Arthur stepped in. He stood just staring at her and she bit her bottom lip.

"What?" she said and he began to laugh. "What?" she repeated.

"You look beautiful," he said moving across to her and kissing her briefly on the lips. "Which reminds me," he moved across to his dresser and pulled something out of a draw. "Happy birthday," he said passing it to her.

"How did you?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I am going to kill Merlin," Arthur laughed. She looked down at what was in her hand. It was a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace with droplet shaped silver lining the entire necklace. Arthur reached for it and stepped behind her. With one hand he brushed her hair over her shoulder and slid the necklace around her neck, fastening the clasp.

"There. Beautiful," he whispered to which she smiled. "Come, we probably shouldn't be late," she stepped away from him.

"Considering how much your father already wants me dead it would not matter if I did not turn up at all," he laughed.

"Well, I think a personal thank you from the king is something you should not miss," he moved towards the door and opened it for her. She stepped out and they moved together towards the hall. "I have to go in first," he said and she nodded.

"I know," she said and he moved into the room, walking to his father. With a deep breath she moved into the room. She stared straight ahead but could feel the heat of everyone's stares on her. When she reached Uther and Arthur she curtseyed low and remained that way.

"I thank you for saving my son's life. I as well as the people of Camelot owe you a great deal," he signaled for her to stand up.

"My lord I was only doing my duty as a servant to Camelot," she was surprised as she said the words and it was clear that Uther also was. He waved his hand dismissing her. She walked out and Arthur whispered to Merlin.

"Walk her home, I have to attend this council meeting," Merlin nodded and ran after her.

"Wait for me," he said to her and she turned to face him. "Arthur wants me to walk you home," she laughed.

"I am going to kill you Merlin," he raised an eyebrow. "Why did you tell him it was my birthday?" Merlin laughed.

"Because otherwise he wouldn't have known. And if he then found out I knew that he would have me in the stocks for not telling him," she laughed as they left the castle.

"I don't feel right in this," she said brushing her hand across the dress.

"Well, you look amazing and knowing Arthur I suggest you get used to it," she smiled as they reached the door of her house.

"Thank you Merlin," she said as she opened the door. He nodded and moved away. A look of confusion crossed her face when she saw a letter addressed to her on the table. When she opened it her mouth dropped and she quickly ran to catch up to Merlin as a tear streaked down her face.

"What's wrong," he said and she silently passed him the letter. He read it quickly and then looked at her. "Arthur needs to see this," she nodded and together they ran towards the council room. When they reached the doors the guards look at them. "An urgent message for the prince," the guards, knowing who Merlin was opened the doors and they stepped in. All eyes turned to face them and Arthur moved towards Emilia.


	10. The Letter

"Emilia what's wrong?" he said, unable to keep the concern out of his voice. She passed him the letter but before he could read it, Uther snatched it from him.

_My dear Emilia,_

_I am sorry for hurting you, but it was because of your supposed love for Arthur that you almost died. I hope now you may realize that being with him, even near him is dangerous for you. Because of my love for you, I want to make sure you never get hurt again. You should be living like a princess, a queen but with Arthur you will never get to be that because of your status. Whilst to me it does not matter, after this day Uther will forbid you and Arthur from seeing each other. This will affect you in a negative way, something I want to prevent. The only way for me to ensure your safety and wellbeing until a time where I can rescue you, is to kill Arthur. This will hurt you at first, but you will see that it is for the better. By morning Arthur will be dead._

_Happy birthday from your true love_

_Mordred_

"You, you," started Uther before moving closer towards her. "You have endangered the life of my son and the safety of Camelot, all because of your selfish nature!" He grabbed ahold of her shoulders and shook her. "What do you have to say, you traitor!" she looked at him before stepping out of his hold.

"Selfish? Traitor? I am guilty of nothing except loving your son. But you cannot accept that fact because of my status, and my lack of respect in high society. The last thing I would ever want to see is Arthur hurt, or worse dead. How can you miss the fact that I would be upset by that? Just because I am low in society's point of view does not mean I am incapable of feeling pain. If Arthur died," she stopped and took a deep breath before continuing to talk in a quieter voice. "If Arthur died, a large part of me would also die," everyone in the room was looking at her, all amazed at the fact someone was willing to talk to Uther like that. Before anyone else could say something she turned and walked out of the room at a fast pace. Arthur looked at his father and ran after her, with Merlin hot on his trail.

"Emilia," said Arthur and as she turned he embraced her in a tight hug, holding her close against his chest. He could feel her tears as they soaked through his shirt.

"I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't stop," he held her tighter. "Everything I wanted to say to him just came out," she pulled out of his chest and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were coated in a shining layer of water.

"Everything will be alright, nothing will happen to you I promise," Merlin walked to stand beside them.

"There is a chance Mordred might come after her tonight," Arthur nodded. "She can stay with Gaius and me," they both looked at him.

"I couldn't do that to you Merlin," he shook his head.

"No, I want to make sure you are safe and I'm sure Gaius would love to have you around for a while. He enjoys your conversations," she couldn't help but laugh.

"You will stay with them. Merlin may not look like it but I am sure he can keep you safe," he looked at Merlin. "If not we can always rely on Gaius," she laughed once more.

"Arthur your father though," she started and he looked at her.

"I will take care of him. No doubt though there will be more guards outside my room tonight both to keep Mordred and probably you away. If you need to get to me though just send Merlin," she sighed. Arthur looked at Merlin, a glare Merlin knew all too well.

"I'll go organize something," he murmured and walked away.

"Arthur you should be nicer to him," Arthur smiled at her.

"Merlin is fine," he said. Looking around to check they were alone he brushed his lips across hers. "I presume father will come looking for me soon so come on," they walked side by side. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kept one hand around her waist.

"Arthur," she said and they stopped, looking at each other. "What is going to happen with us?" he sighed. "Mordred is right. You need to marry for the good of the kingdom and the chance of your father accepting me as your partner is as ridiculous as him loving magic. Arthur maybe we," he interrupted her.

"Maybe we what?" he tilted her chin up so it faced her. "I don't care what everyone else thinks. Emilia, we can't, even if we wanted to, change the way we feel and I like it that way. I care about you and I love you. No one can ever change my feelings about that," she leant into him.

"I know and I wouldn't either but Arthur," she was quiet as he placed an arm around her.

"We will figure it out, I promise," they reached a large group of guards all standing outside of his room.

"I had better go," she said and he embraced her in a hug once more before walking away. He watched as she walked down the corridor, heading towards Gaius and he couldn't help but feel a small pain in his chest. With a sign he moved into his quarters. Merlin poked his head out from behind a cupboard door.

"Merlin, finish up as quickly as you can and then take the afternoon off and keep an eye on her. I'll be able to manage for one day," Merlin nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she is fine," Arthur nodded.

"Thank you Merlin. I won't be going anywhere if you need me," Merlin nodded and walked out.


	11. Save The King

"Gaius, thank you for letting me stay here," he nodded.

"It is no problem at all, I actually needed a bit of work done and you are a much better assistant then Merlin," she couldn't help it laugh but it was shortened as she looked at Merlin.

"You can sleep in my bed," said Merlin.

"No, I really couldn't," Merlin nodded.

"Hey I am more than happy for you to sleep on the floor, but Arthur would kill me, slowly and painfully," she laughed.

"I'll take care of him," she said.

"Well today is your birthday," said Gaius. "And it is tradition to give a present. This is for you," he passed her a leather bound book. She opened the inside.

"The History of Camelot," she smiled. "Gaius did you write this?" he nodded.

"It's everything that has happened to Camelot whilst I have been here. I knew you would be able to appreciate a lot of the science in it," she moved over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Gaius," she immediately opened the book and started reading it. They left her to it for a while, and soon it was rather late and the sky was dark. "Merlin," she called out and he walked over to her. "Do you think Arthur alright?" he laughed.

"I'm sure he will be fine, half the guards and knights are outside his room," she suddenly looked at Merlin, a look of understanding on her face.

"Wait," she said standing from her stool. "One of the battle strategies Uther used in this book. He warned the enemies of the opposite to what he was actually going to do. This meant the actual target was easier to get to," she grabbed Merlin's arm. "Arthur isn't his target, Uther is," Merlin looked at her.

"But that means," he said.

"That Uther could be dead now," she ran and grabbed the sword lying in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" said Merlin.

"Go get Arthur, tell him to hurry to his father's room," she said as she opened the door.

"Where are you going?" she looked back at him quickly.

"To save Uther," and ran out of the room. Merlin quickly ran towards Arthur's room as she ran towards Uther's.

"Arthur," said Merlin, panting from lack of breath.

"What has happened to her?" was the first thing he said.

"She thinks that Mordred is actually going to try and kill your father. That you were just a distraction. She has gone to his chambers to check on him," Arthur ran beside his bed and grabbed his sword rushing out the door past the guards without a word. Merlin quickly followed behind.

_Switch Character_

She reached Uther's room, the two guards outside were both dead. The door was ajar and it only took a small push for her to be able to open it. She stepped in, one hand tight on the sword's grip. A man in a black coat was standing over an unconscious Uther, holding his dagger tightly.

"Stop," she said, her voice slightly trembling. The man turned to face her and pulled down his hood. It was not Mordred. His hair was an average shade of brown and his eyes were just as uninteresting. "Put down the dagger," she said her voice stronger.

"You are Emilia are you not?" said the person and lowered the dagger onto the bed, reaching for his sword. She drew hers at the exact same time. "I get a bonus if I kill him and bring you back unharmed. And I always get my bonuses," he lunged for her and she quickly blocked his attack. They continued like this for a couple of minutes. Her chance came when the assassin heard footsteps and he quickly looked towards the door. The moment of distraction allowed her to slip her sword behind his and his flew away from him.

"Emilia what….." Arthur trailed off when he saw her. She pointed her sword at the assassin's chest, waiting for him to move, give her a chance to kill him.

"Why do you defend Uther?" said the assassin. "He has never done anything for you, he prevents you from being with him," he pointed a finger at Arthur.

"I do it for him. I may not approve of Uther in any way, but I know how hurt Arthur would be by his death. And that would be worse than anything else. So you will not kill him, I will not let you," he reached for the dagger and she shoved her sword straight through him. She looked at the assassin once more before pulling her sword out of him as he feel to the ground, dead. Emilia dropped the sword and it clattered to the ground. She looked up to see Uther awake.

"What are you doing here? Guards!" he yelled.

"They are dead, they won't come," she said moving away from him to Arthur.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he said.

"If I had your father would have been dead," she replied, wrapping herself in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What is going on?" said Uther, standing from his bed. Arthur faced him.

"Mordred sent an assassin to kill you. Emilia figured out his plan and just saved your life," Arthur moved over to his father. "Are you alright?" said Arthur and Uther just managed to nod. Guards rushed into Uther's room, looking between all the people in it. "Merlin, take Emilia back and keep an eye on her," Merlin nodded and Emilia stared once at Arthur, then at the man she had just killed before walking out.


	12. A Father's Death

**So this is a flashback chapter taking place seven months after Emilia arrives in Camelot. The parts in italics are from Emilia's point of view and the normal text is Arthurs. **

_I rushed to the door as a knock sounded at it. The only people who had ever visited me in the seven months that I had been living here were Merlin and Gaius. I had been busy though, Gaius wanted to ensure my training was the best I could have. It was almost time for me to be at his quarters, hence why I was rushing. I opened the door and couldn't contain my surprise._

"_Thomas?" I smiled as he embraced me in a hug._

"_How are you?" he said and my smile grew wider._

"_I am great, everything is fine here. What about you?" he looked at me. I stepped outside of my house, at this rate I would be really late to Gaius._

"_We have a problem," he said. At that exact moment I realized that Prince Arthur was across the road, looking at both of us. My eyes connected with his and I felt a small jolt of energy, as I always did around him. I wished I could explain it but even if I tried I could not put it into words. _

"_What is wrong?" I asked._

"_I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but your father was killed," I could feel my heart drop and the world around me just seemed to stop. It only took a few seconds before I could feel a flood of tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them._

I wondered how she had never noticed me walk by her house almost every morning. Perhaps it was because she always seemed to be in a rush, clearly she was still adjusting to living in Camelot. I couldn't explain to you why I felt the need to walk by her house because it couldn't be described in words. However this was the first time I had ever seen someone who was not Merlin or Gaius visiting her. I automatically felt a sense of dislike for the person outside of her house. When he knocked on the door I felt my heart skip a beat as I wondered who he was, and more importantly what he wanted with Emilia. I stood still, keeping one hand tight on my sword waiting for him to try something. She opened the door and I could feel my heart shatter when they hugged. I could only just hear his name from where I was, Thomas. What a boring and ordinary name. At that moment I knew she had noticed me as our eyes connected. I couldn't pull myself out of her stare as always. She moved her eyes back to Thomas. I stood there, unable to move. I don't know what happened next. One minute she was smiling, her perfect smile, and the next rivers of tears were streaming down her cheeks. I don't know what possessed me but I moved over to her. When I reached her, I could see exactly how delicate and fragile she looked right now, as though a child could break her. She looked up at me and quickly wiped her eyes and cheeks before sinking into a curtsey.

"My lord," she said. Thomas clearly had no idea who I was, though it didn't surprise me. Clearly he was a commoner. She rose from her curtsey and whispered something to Thomas. He did a quick bow before standing again. Tears were still running down her cheeks, something was definitely wrong.

"Emilia are you alright?"

_I thought what I just heard was in a dream. That soon I would wake up from this half nightmare and half dream and everything would be normal. How was it possible that my father was dead? Someone had killed him, and that made it worse. The thing that had just shocked me though was Prince Arthur. I had barely talked to him since my arrival, though on multiple occasions our paths had crossed. And unless I was mistaken he had just asked me how I was and used my name. The prince of Camelot, had asked me how I was. I had heard about how kind he was but the fact that he clearly had gone out of his way to talk to me astounded me. I realized he was waiting for an answer from me and I struggled to speak. Luckily Thomas was there._

"_Sire, her father was killed," I could see his expression, how shocked he was. It confused me to say the least, why would he care about me?_

"_I'm sorry," he said and we made eye contact. "Wait," he said turning to face Thomas. "He was killed?" Thomas slowly nodded. "By whom?" I looked down. That was one thing I had neglected to tell anyone in Camelot. The village where I came from was similar to many other villages, the small ones at least. A bandit, whose name was unknown to us, took the majority of our crops every year, taking food that we desperately needed. No one dared fight back against them, even those of us who could fight with a sword couldn't take on all the bandits. I knew that I should have told at least Gaius this so I spoke._

"_My lord I shall explain," I took one deep breath._

I could hardly believe what she was telling me. I had heard about things like this happening in other kingdoms, we had helped Merlin's village not too long ago. But here in our kingdom? I looked at her, saying these things brought pain to her, that much was clear. I could not imagine the pain, the worry that she would have grown up with. And now her father had been killed by a bandit.

"I am so sorry," I did not know what else to say. I couldn't promise help, my father would have to approve that first but I was going to do whatever I could to help her. "I must go," I said and walked away, I didn't want to look back at her, knowing all I would see was disappointment. I rushed, first to Merlin, telling him about what happened. Then I, nervously, moved towards my father. This was not going to be easy.


	13. Raised Sword

_As I packed my bags, I realized the rest of the morning had been a blur. And the source of all that was Arthur. He, he seemed to care at one point and then next he was running away. I shook the feeling off and finished packing my bag. There may not be anything I could do but I had to go back to my mother. Thomas was grabbing extra supplies. I slipped into my mother's old clothes, which she had in case she had to fight. It was a pair of trousers with a woven chainmail shirt that belted tight around my waist. I slid my sword into its sheath and then threw my cloak over the top. Thomas was going to meet me at the city's edge. I picked up my bag, slung it around my shoulder and left my house._

"_Where do you think you are going?" I heard someone say and I turned to see Merlin and Mordred walking towards me._

"_What are you doing here?" I said._

"_You seriously thought we would let you go alone?" said Mordred as they reached me._

"_This is my fight, I can't let you come," they both laughed at the same time._

"_You are our friend, of course we are going to help you," I smiled as Mordred spoke._

"_Thank you," I truly didn't know what else to say. We all moved towards the gate together. I wanted to ask about Arthur but didn't know how to bring him up. I only just realized that Mordred had said I was his friend._

"_So when will we be leaving?" said Merlin. I smiled._

"_We are meeting Thomas at the edge of the city, he is grabbing supplies for the journey," I said. We travelled for the rest of the day and at night stopped to rest in the woods. Sleep eluded me and I sat there, staring into the embers of the fire. Suddenly I heard a crackling noise. I grabbed my sword and moved towards the source of the sound. A shadow emerged and I lifted my sword. They blocked it back._

"_Stop," I immediately recognized the voice._

She was lucky I had pulled my sword up to block her strike, or else it might have been hard to explain. She quickly lowered herself into a curtsey, she must have recognized my voice.

"Sire, forgive me I did not recognize you," she said.

"It is no problem. It is hard to see in the dark, and you had no idea we were coming," I tried my best to keep my composure.

"We?" she asked. Of course she thought I was alone.

"The knights are with me, they should be here soon," as I said the words I could hear the footsteps of them. I almost wished they were slightly further behind, so that I could spend a few more minutes with her.

"Sir," I heard Sir Leon say.

"Here," I replied back. If only they were a few minutes later.

"Our fire is this way," I nodded, though I doubted she could see me in this light.

_As I lead them to the fire, I couldn't help but blush. Arthur had gone to his father and brought almost all the knights with him to help me, or at least my village. Did he really care about me that much? I shook that feeling, no he had a responsibility as prince to the citizens of this kingdom. We reached the embers of the fire which Merlin was attempting to make into full flames._

"_Where would you?" said Mordred. "We were worried sick," I hoped the flames hid my face because I blushed at the thought of them caring so much._

"_Sorry," I said. "We should be able to be at the village if we leave in the morning by lunch. It is not too far from here," I could see the faint outline of Arthur and the knights as they nodded. We all slept through the night, although I think the knights took turn standing guard. When I woke I realized Arthur was sitting straight across from me, staring right at me. The moment he realized I was awake he quickly shifted his view. When everyone had woken up we moved towards the village. The journey was silent and when we reached the edge of the village I speed off from all the others._

"_Wait!" said Arthur, chasing after me. I jumped down from my horse and ran over to a building. I knocked on the door more times than I could count. The door slowly opened and I threw my arms around her._

"_Mother!"_


	14. You Can't Leave Me

**This should be the second to last flash back before we get back to the main story. Thanks for all the reviews!**

_I walked up towards the tree, carefully holding the bowl in my hands. Arthur turned to face me._

"_I brought you breakfast, you might need it," I passed it across to him._

"_I'm not hungry," he replied quietly._

"_I know that you are used to a better quality of food then this, but food is valuable to us. This is one of the nicest meals I had as a child. My mother made it especially for you," he looked at me once before taking the bowl. Within a couple of spoonfuls he downed the contents. "Better?" I said and he smiled._

"_Thank you," he said, placing the bowl on the ground_

She had spoken what she truly thought to me. Being the prince meant I often had people tell me what they thought I wanted to hear and never truly get their true thoughts. Yet a servant had spoken their mind to me. It made me like her all the more.

"Is everyone ready for the attack?" she nodded.

"Everyone is so grateful for you and the knights helping. Most people have put up with this their whole lives and this is something they could only have dreamed of. You have to know how grateful I am too," I tried my hardest to ensure that I did not blush.

"It is my duty to the people of this kingdom. Beside you have saved many citizens' lives with Gaius, so it is the least I can do to help repay you," I could see the blush come into her cheeks.

"Sire!" we both turned as a knight came running over. "The bandits are here," Emilia and I looked at each other before running back to the village. Before I knew it the bandits were upon us. Whilst a few of them had some skill they were facing my knights. The leader made a beeline for me.

"_Mother everything will be fine," I said as I passed her water._

"_We should be out there with them," I smiled._

"_Mother you are no warrior and trust me, they are professionals. Beside I have my sword by the door ready to go if we need it," my mum smiled back at me._

"_Alright then," I sat down beside her though I only managed to stay there for a few moments before moving to the window. I could see that the knights had already taken down most of the bandits and were running after some that were moving away. My attention was turned as Arthur stuck his blade into the head bandit's chest. No more action took place so all of us rushed out of our houses. My mother and I walked across to him._

"_Are you alright my lord?" I said to Arthur. He nodded. We all turned as the head bandit groaned. Before I could react he had thrown his axe towards Arthur. Someone jumped in front, but all I could see was the axe lodge into their chest. I drifted my gaze up. "No," I said quietly as I felt the first tear run down my cheek. The person fell to the ground. "No!" I screamed. "Mother!"_

It happened too fast for me to react. I reached out to grab Emilia's mother as she fell and gently lowered her to the ground. Emilia rushed to her side, and my heart fell when I saw the floods of tears rush down her pale cheeks. I wanted to reach over to her, hold her close against my chest in the hope it would help ease her pain. Instead Merlin moved to her side and put one arm around her shoulder before she collapsed into his arms.

"Mother," she whispered as tears continued to fall down her face. Her mother shifted slightly to face her as she reached towards the axe, her hand dripping in blood.

"Emilia," she stuttered. "The draw we told you to never look in?" Emilia nodded. "I am sorry that we could not leave you more," her mother reached her hand towards Emilia.

"No, you can't leave me alone. I need you!" she screamed. "It isn't fair! I can't lose both of you!" her mother smiled.

"You don't need us anymore. I love you so very much my darling daughter," and those were the last words her mother would ever say. I could see her realize this as a fresh wave of tears appeared. She stood from the ground and ran inside, unable to stare at her mother anymore. Looking down at her mother I pulled the axe from her chest.

"Merlin can you cover the wound and clean her up?" Merlin nodded and I stood. "Make sure everyone is alright and no one is hurt, then you can head back to Camelot and take Mordred with you," I said to Sir Leon.

"Sire, what about you?" I looked at her house quickly before turning back to face him.

"I will ride back with Merlin and Emilia tomorrow. Inform my father of this," Leon nodded. "Mordred," I said moving across to him.

"Is Emilia hurt?" he asked and I was slightly surprised at his abrasive tone.

"I don't think so," I murmured.

"Good," he said.

"The knights will take you back to Camelot soon. Father was extremely worried about you when we left," he looked like he might argue but gave in.

"Alright," he said. With a deep breath I moved towards the front door of her house and with a sigh opened the door.


	15. Comforting

_I didn't move my eyes as the door opened and closed, though I was perfectly aware of the was not that I didn't want to look, but more the fact that I couldn't. The footsteps did not give the person away and I did not look until they sat down beside me on the floor. I hoped the shock on my face was not too obvious._

"_My lord I," he held up his hand to stop me._

"_There is no need to worry about that right now. How are you?" I leaned my head back against the cold stone._

"_I don't know. I have lost both members of my mother and father and I," I began to tear up once more and found I couldn't speak. Arthur sighed._

"_I do understand how hard it is. I grew up without a mother and pretty much without a father. I may not be very um, good at comforting others with their loses but I promise to try my hardest," I was surprised when he stretched one arm out and put it around my shoulder. The way he held me felt perfect, like I belong there and I soon found my head resting on his chest._

I couldn't help but smile when she leaned her head onto me. Though father would consider killing her if he saw this, I was able to relax because he wasn't here. I felt her tears continue to fall as they seeped through my shirt. If only we could stay here, away from everything then perhaps this moment wouldn't have to ever end. My own mind was surprising me with my own thoughts, ones that I would need to stop soon.

"You are not alone. You still have Gaius and Merlin, not to mention Mordred," she smiled. I wanted to add myself on the end but I was not sure whether I actually could. "And Camelot will always be a home for you," she smiled once more and moved to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said to me, though I saw her bite her tongue to stop her from saying my lord on the end of that.

"Merlin and I will ride back with you tomorrow," I could see her surprise. "You need a day for closure," she nodded.

"Why are you being so kind?" I noticed the bluntness of her statement.

"Because I understand what you are going through and you deserve some support," she sat up. She moved across to a chest of draws and opened the top one.

"My mother said to look in here," she reached in and pulled out a package, with two letters on top of it both addressed to her. "This is my mother's handwriting and the other if my father's.," she sat the letters down and moved to the package which had 'open first' written on it. She gently opened the top and I could see her gasp.

_This was my parent's lifesavings. There was enough money in here to feed half our village for a year. I showed it to Arthur._

"_This is a lot of gold," I said in a quiet voice. "More then I need with my job in Camelot," Arthur looked at me. "I will leave some of it here for the village to use. With the house in Camelot, I don't need this one so they can use it for visiting family members and storage. It is the least I can do," Arthur smiled. "What?" I said._

"_You are being selfless when that gold could mean you will not need to work forever," I smiled._

"_It is better to help these people then have a perfect life. They looked after me when I was younger and have been good to my family. It is the least I can do," Arthur looked at me once more._

"_Get some sleep tonight, we will leave early in the morning," he looked like he wanted to reach out to me once more but he did not._


	16. Knight Fight

"Arthur where are we going?" Emilia said as they walked towards the castle.

"Come on," he said pulling her hand tight in his.

"Where are we going?" she said once more which got a laugh from Arthur. "It is not funny," she said as they ran up steps.

"I promise you, it is a good surprise, or at least I think so," she smiled.

"Arthur," she stopped when they reached the training yard. "What are we doing here?"

"You beat a master assassin. I wanted to see exactly how good you were," they walked over to a group of knights. Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival and Sir Leon all stood there. She curtseyed slightly, something they all acknowledged though thought was pointless.

"Are you alright?" said Gwaine walking over.

"I am fine, I think," he laughed.

"Well in that case you had better get ready to fight," she smiled at him.

"This is what you had planned?" Arthur nodded. "Fine, but when I beat your knights I hope you won't be too upset with me," he smiled back at her.

"Fight Sir Leon first," she nodded as she dropped her cloak on the floor and Arthur passed her a sword. "No actually hurting each other please," she could tell he was specifically talking to Sir Leon.

"I will not break," she said.

"I know, but I want to make sure you stay safe," she moved over to Arthur so very little space separated them.

"Arthur, I love you, but you do need to understand I have been fighting for just as long if not longer then they have," Arthur reached down to her hand.

"Then I look forward to see you winning," he released her hand and she moved over to Sir Leon. They raised their swords and the fight commenced. Her technique was of a knight's level, the way she moved showed every sign of an expert. Arthur was not shocked when she beat Sir Leon with no problem. Sir Percival stepped up next. He outmatched her greatly in strength, a fact she was very well aware of. Relying on her agility and speed would be of greater use here than trying to win a hopeless contest of strength. She moved with great speed, dodging and blocking his blows as they came. She managed to duck under one blow and used her sword to flick his out of his grasp.

"Ha-ha," said Sir Gwaine to Percival as he moved off. "You do realize you just got beaten by Arthur's girl? You?" Percival moved so he stood in front of him, right in his face.

"I would like to see you try to beat her,"Gwaine smiled.

"You are up Gwaine," said Arthur from his place on the side. She took a deep breath and raised her sword against Gwaine. He was a reckless character who thought about his actions after he had done them. This made him an unpredictable enemy, but one who would slip up eventually. Clearly he was cocky in his belief he could beat her and that would be his downfall.

"You think you can beat me?" she said, hoping to bait him into getting angry.

"Of course," he replied with his normal smug tone. They started to fight. Soon he tried a risky maneuver which may have worked against a less skill opponent but she had seen all the knights fight before on many occasion so it did not work with her. it was his downfall. Using her elbow she knocked his arm away and kicked his sword out of his grasp before turning and touching his chest with the tip of her sword.

"Of course hm?" she moved away over to Arthur.

"Think you can take me?" she smiled. Moving back she put out her hands before moving into a fighting stance. Arthur moved across to her. "I am not going to go easy on you, be warned," she smiled.

"Of course," the knights leaned together.

"Who do we cheer on?" said Gwaine.

"If Arthur loses, it will be a bad image for him but if she loses then she will most likely be annoyed with Arthur which will put him in a bad mood. Either way this can only end badly for us," said Leon and they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Gwaine. You got beat by a girl," said Percival clearly unable to resist the chance to tease him back.

"Not bad," said Arthur.

"Not bad yourself," replied Emilia as they continued to fight. After a while it became clear that it would take forever for them to get a winner.

"Draw?" suggested Arthur and she nodded. "So you have a lot of talent clearly," she walked across to him.

"Growing up how I did, my father saw no other way for me to be able to defend myself," Arthur nodded.

"Thank you again for saving my father," he embraced her in a quick hug, knowing his father would disapprove even of this.

"I did it for you, not him," he nodded.

"I know."


	17. Dinner

Arthur and Emilia walked through the corridors of the castle, attracting a lot of attention.

"So, what are we going to do now?" she said, smiling at him.

"Do you want to get some food maybe?" he smiled back as they reached his room. Arthur opened the door for her and she smiled.

"How long did it take Merlin to do this?" the table had candles littered across it and plates filled with food were on the table.

"Why do you presume it was Merlin?" she raised at an eyebrow. "I have no idea," he said and walked over pulling her seat out for her.

"Thank you," she smiled sitting down. As they ate and talked in seemed as though in this moment status didn't matter and they were like an actual couple. As they finished, Arthur picked up their plates and put them on the side of the table away from them. "Thank you Arthur," she said and he moved his hand against her cheek.

"I am so glad you finally got over the 'my lord' thing. Arthur sounds much better," she leaned against his hand.

"I can always go back to it my lord," he laughed. He leaned across to her and placed his lips against hers. She clasped her hands tight behind his head as he pulled her closer to him. No one would interrupt this moment for them.

"I love you Emilia," said Arthur, kissing her forehead.

"I know. I love you too," she responded as they kissed once more.

"I promise to always look after you, always be there to save you when you need it," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I promise to always support you, be there when no one else is," he wrapped her tight in his arms. Emilia looked out the window. "Look how dark it is getting! I had best head home," she moved away from Arthur.

"I will walk you home," she nodded.

"Thank you," he took her hand as they left his room. The castle's corridors were next to empty. "What was it like growing up here?" she asked and he sighed.

"It was interesting," he said as they reached the castle entrance. "It was a lot of fun, running around and playing tricks on the guards and staff. But it was also hard work, preparing to be the future king. Thankfully I had Mordred," Arthur stopped.

"You and he were like brothers, and I ruined it," she pulled her hand from Arthur's.

"Do not think that for one moment," he turned her to face him. "The only person with any blame to bear in that is Mordred," they continued to walk until they reached the road leading to her house. "Where is everyone?" she sighed.

"Most people work all day so they go to sleep the moment they can," Arthur nodded.

"You would make a good queen for Camelot," she looked slightly shocked.

"Why would you….." she was interrupted as three men in black cloaks moved towards them. Arthur put his hand on his sword just in case. The man in the middle lowered his hood.

"Mordred?" said Arthur.

"Hello, Arthur," he replied.

"What are you doing back here?" said Arthur pulling his sword.

"I realized I forgot the thing most important to me," his gaze shifted from Arthur to Emilia.

"You can't take her," he said stepping in front of her.

"I was not asking for your permission," he clenched his hand and sent Arthur flying.

"No!" screamed Emilia, only to have a hand clapped across her mouth.

"He will live do not fear. He is not yet to die, but he will soon by my hands," she struggled trying to escape over to Arthur. "It is great to see you my love," Mordred picked her up off the ground and turned to face him, whilst keeping her mouth covered. She kicked trying to escape his iron tight grasp. "If only you would have come willingly," he released her mouth.

"Arthur!" she just managed to scream before her vision went pitch black. Mordred nodded to the guards who stood with him. They picked her up and they quickly walked out of Camelot to waiting horses.

"Good luck finding us Arthur Penndragon. It will be your doom."


	18. Let Me Go

The room around her had stone walls and a matching roof. That was all she could see as her eyes fluttered opened. Reaching to her head, she finally was able to keep her eyes open. The room reminded her slightly of Arthur's room, although she knew it was not. The fittings were all lavish, something which she was shocked at. Surely Mordred had not had any time to organize anything. Yet somehow he had people working with him, and a large sum of gold to top it off. She swung her feet off the side of the bed she was on, which was even more elegant then Arthur's. The door opened and she quickly turned to it. A man, who had nothing characteristically special about him, walked in through the doorway.

"Put all of this on," he passed her a bundle of clothes, along with boxes on the top. He left the room, though she could see a shadow that closed the door behind him. She spread the contents on the bed. The main article was a crimson dress, which was a close shade to blood red. It had been embroidered with golden lace that snaked across the bodice and arms. She looked around the room to see a screen standing in the corner. The dress fit her perfectly, and she could see in the mirror that she looked like royalty. With a hesitant move she opened the first box. It contained a gold chain necklace with a large ruby set in the middle, with diamonds on both sides. The next box contained a bracelet that was similar to the necklace. Almost expecting what was inside it, she opened the box to reveal a ring. The ruby in it was larger than that of the bracelet and necklace. She did not put on any of the jewelry. The door opened once more. This time she knew the person stepping through.

"I am glad to see you awake," said Mordred moving across to her. "Why are you not wearing the necklace? Or the bracelet? Or the ring?" he stepped across closer to her.

"What do you want with me Mordred? Why are you doing all of this?" he smiled.

"Because of my love for you," she moved away from him. "I suggest you put on the jewelry," she could see the evil glare in his eyes. She did not want to anger him, especially since she was his captive. Ensuring she stayed away from him she reached for the jewelry, slipping it on. "Beautiful," he murmured as she put the necklace on.

"Just let me go," he laughed.

"Why would you want to go? I will treat you as a queen, just look at what you are wearing," he pointed to her dress. "I will give you anything you want. You and I belong together Emilia. Arthur is not your soul mate, I am," she shook her head.

"Mordred I have no feelings for you. We were once friends but you ruined that. Just let me go," she said, though her voice wavered.

"Arthur is a distraction, an obstacle and nothing more! I will end his life, mark my word. And you will watch," Mordred moved to the door. "And don't even try escaping. This door can only be opened by someone with magic," he stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

"Arthur," she whispered and collapsed to the ground in a flood of tears.

_Switch Character_

"Arthur, wake up," he could hear the faintest whisper that sounded like Merlin.

"Shut up Merlin," he said as he opened his eyes.

"He is fine," said Merlin to Gaius.

"What happened," said Gaius.

"No Emilia!" said Arthur quickly standing. "Mordred he took her, he knocked me out and kidnapped her! We have to go after her," he stumbled slightly.

"Arthur!" they all turned as they heard the unmistakable sound of Uther. "What happened to him?" he asked Gaius.

"Mordred knocked me out and kidnapped Emilia," said Arthur. Anyone would have noticed Uther's slight excitement at Emilia being kidnapped. "You are happy about this!" said Arthur, rage taking over.

"Of course not son, though it is her own fault for leading him on," Arthur placed his hand on his sword hilt.

"She never led him on!" Uther looked at his son.

"I forbid you from going after her," he looked around as Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon and Sir Percival approached. "These knights will escort you to your room, which you may not leave," Arthur pulled out his sword.

"I am going no matter what you say. I love her!" his voice volume continued to increase. "The only way you will stop me, is if I take my last breath.

"Do not be ridiculous, I am the king and your father," said Uther, as his volume slowly increased.

"And she is the girl who I love. Do not ask me to choose between the two of you, because no matter how many times you ask it, I will choose her," quite a crowd was beginning to gather around them. "I am sorry but I have to save her," Arthur turned and began to walk away.

"You will never be able to save her by yourself!" yelled Uther.

"Then I will die trying," Merlin rushed to Arthur's side.

"Arthur, I will meet you by the forest's edge soon. I will gather some supplies and get us horses. Besides you will not go alone. Those three will just follow anyway," Arthur took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you Merlin," he said and continued to walk away.


	19. Found

Arthur paced up and down in a straight line, waiting for everyone to hurry up and get there.

"Finally," he said as Merlin, Gwaine, Percival and Leon walked over, horses on leads behind them.

"Arthur are you alright?" asked Merlin, Arthur shook his head.

"I promised to always look after her, always be there to save her when she needs it. I intend to do exactly as I promise," he jumped up on the horse. "I know where Mordred will be," the others turned to face him.

"Really?" responded Gwaine.

"When we were younger, we talked about where our ideal hideouts would be. His was on the coast, a castle. So that is where we go."

_Switch Character_

The room had only one exit, and that was the door. She had tried to unlock it, but that was a fruitless task. The only window was too small for her to fit through, and was reinforced with bars from a jail cell. There was no spaces anywhere she could use to escape, she was truly stuck. Whether or not she liked it, and she definitely did not, she was Mordred's prisoner. The dress he had her in was uncomfortable, despite the beauty and detail of it. She could not lie down on the bed, it again was uncomfortable. She found it easier to rest on the floor, leaning with her back to the bed. She turned her head as the door opened again.

"What do you want?" she said to the man who entered. He moved across and laid a plate of food on the table. Without a word he moved back towards the door. She looked at the food but knew she would be unable to eat. "I want to go home," she said. "I want to go back to Arthur," she said. "To Arthur," she whispered and tears started to fall down her face.

_Switch Character_

"We are not too far away. We should be able to get there before it gets dark," said Arthur as they raced along on the horses.

"Do not worry Arthur. We will save her," said Leon.

"There is not another option for me," he replied.

"You truly do love her," said Gwaine.

"More than anyone could understand. She means more to me than anyone I have ever known, she is the only one I will ever want to be with. I have no choice, I need her," said Arthur.

"If we speed up, we should be there soon," said Percival, racing ahead for the others to catch up.

"She is strong," said Merlin.

"Let's go," replied Arthur.

_Switch Character_

She had nothing to do and soon looked out the window to see darkness descending. A loud noise from below her caught her attention. She raced to the door, banging against it trying to attract attention. Perhaps it was Arthur. She continued to knock until she heard a voice.

"Emilia!" yelled Arthur.

"Arthur, I am in here!" she yelled.

"The door will not open," said Arthur, though she soon heard swords clash. She stepped back suddenly as Merlin opened the door.

"Merlin, did you open the door?" she asked as Merlin saw her.

"Why does it matter? We need to go," they stepped outside. The bandit Arthur had been fighting with was now dead.

"Emilia," he said when he saw her and they quickly hugged.

"We have to get out of here," said Gwaine who had come running around the corner.

"Mordred is here somewhere," she said.

"Not anymore, he ran when he saw us coming," replied Gwaine.

"Coward," murmured Arthur, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We have to go though, who knows if he might return with an army," said Gwaine and they all rushed out to the other knights, who together had finished off everyone else. Arthur nodded when he saw them and they all rushed outside. Mounting the horses, she went on the same one as Arthur. As they rode she held tighter and tighter onto him, not wanting to let him go.


	20. Questions

The moment Emilia and Arthur entered Camelot, which they did without Merlin and the knights to prevent them getting in trouble, the guards arrested them. They knew this was a high possibility and were ready for it. The guards let them walk together, but only because it was Arthur they were escorting. Her hand remained enclosed in his the entire time. She felt strange walking through the streets in this dress and jewelry. They were escorted down to the prison cells and tossed inside, though they were kept together.

"Father," said Arthur under his breath.

"He really hates me doesn't he?" Arthur grinned slightly.

"It is not you he hates, more so your social standing. He is just," she nodded.

"I understand but I wish he would even consider thinking about you at least," he reached his arm around her.

"Maybe one day," they went silent as they heard footsteps. Arthur clasped her hand tight. She couldn't help but look away as Uther approached.

"I am your king," he said, clearly to Emilia. She looked back at him.

"Yet you do not seem to care about me as one of your subjects," she could not stop herself. He had treated her terribly, despite the fact she had saved both Arthur and his lives. "I have never been anything other than loyal to Camelot. I saved your life and you did not even say a word to me. So forgive me your highness," she could not keep the tone of spite out of her words. With a quick curtsey she stood back up. Uther was shell shocked, whereas Arthur looked extremely proud of her.

"Son," he said, ignoring her. "You very clearly went against my orders," Arthur looked at his father through the bars.

"I had no choice. Punish me if you wish but she had no part in dragging me away. I wanted to save her," his father looked annoyed.

"But you did so against my word. You need to trust that I know what is best for you," Arthur laughed.

"Then you should have sent knights with me," his father scowled.

"I expect you to obey me. However you are both free to go now," he signaled to the guards to open the door. He looked once more at both of them and then walked away. The guards released them and they both walked out.

"I'll get Merlin to walk you home. I would not want to annoy father too much," she nodded. They walked up and out of the jail to see Merlin waiting for them. "Walk her home Merlin," he nodded. "I will see you soon, I promise," he reached to her cheek and kissed her lightly. She smiled and he walked away.

"You ready," she looked at him for a while before nodding. "Are you alright?" he asked her, noticing something was up. She responded with a quick nod, which further added to his worries. "Did Mordred hurt you at all?" she shook her head.

"No," she said with a sigh looking back at Merlin as they walked down to her house. "Just his normal speeches. That we belong together and that Arthur is a distraction," she looked back to the road.

"When will he learn?" said Merlin, still wary. They reached her door which she opened. "Also, where did you get all that?" he said, gesturing to her clothes. As they stepped in, he closed the door behind her. "What is wrong with you?" he said and she quickly turned to face him.

"Merlin, I know you have magic."


	21. Uther's Last Stand

"What are you talking about?" said Merlin, forcing a laugh. She looked at him and could see the worry breaking through.

"Merlin, you have magic," he laughed once more, though it was a brief laugh. "The only way that door could be opened is by someone with magic. Arthur couldn't open it, but you could," she looked at Merlin. "I will not tell Arthur, because it is your secret, not mine. But I am correct," Merlin moved to one of the closet seats.

"Yes, I have magic. I have never used it for anything other than good though I promise. I have saved Arthur's life more than once with it. But I cannot tell him, definitely not while his father is alive," she nodded.

"Merlin, eventually Arthur will find out. I do not know how he will react, but I will support you no matter what happens. You are my friend, and like a brother to me," Merlin could not help it as he reached his arms around her.

"Thank you. Arthur is right you know," she stepped out of his embrace and raised an eyebrow. "You will, not would, but will make a fine queen of Camelot," she could not help her small laugh.

"I will never be queen, not while Uther lives," Merlin nodded.

"He will not always be around to stop you. You and Arthur belong together," she smiled.

"And one day you will get the recognition you deserve. Merlin I owe you my life, and that is a debt I can never repay. But do not fear for I will always try," Merlin smiled.

"I will not forget this debt," they shook hands.

"Arthur is fortunate to have you by his side. I want to thank you for saving his life all the times you have," they went quiet as a knock sounded at her door. She moved across to open it. "Sir Gwaine, what is wrong?" he looked flustered.

"Arthur wants both of you right now. The king," he had to stop to take a breath. "The king is dead," they all went silent before Emilia found herself able to nod and they rushed to the castle. The guards did not stop them as they ran into the castle. "This way," said Gwaine as they turned down a corridor towards Uther's chambers. The doors were opened and she stopped upon seeing Arthur. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, spilling onto the bed where his father's body lay.

"Arthur," she murmured and rushed to his side.

"He is gone," he said in between crying.

"I am here," she said and reached her arms around him.

"This was Mordred and Odin," he said turning to face her. "Is it not enough that he keeps trying to take you from me? Must he take everything else from me?" she reached to wipe tears from his cheek.

"He cannot take me from you, and I promise I will only ever be yours," Arthur smiled.

"He has taken my father. For that he will pay," she nodded.

"He will Arthur, I promise. Mordred will pay for everything he has done. He will never come between us, I promise. I love you."


	22. Invasion

It was hard to believe that an entire year had passed since Arthur's coronation. He had become an amazing king for Camelot. Emilia was proud of how well he had done, and everyone thought he was a better king than Uther was. She was surprised though, the whole year had passed without any interruption from Mordred. The only thing that remained on her mind was the note Mordred had left by Uther's body.

_He was my father too. One day I will have my revenge half-brother. One day she will be mine._

She knew that had hurt Arthur. He did not want to believe that his father could do that to him. She was not surprised, Uther was horrible to Arthur as well as everyone else. She was moving towards the council chambers, after receiving a summon from Arthur. It was strange to say the least but she went along with it anyway. The corridors were basically empty. Just as she was about to get there, Gwaine came running along.

_Five minutes before_

"Merlin I am nervous," said Arthur as he paced the room.

"You will be fine," he replied. "Besides we are all here to support you," he motioned to the knights and Gaius.

"Thank you," he said.

"Sir!" they all quickly turned as another knight rushed in. "The walls have been breached," Arthur quickly reached for his sword. "We need to get you to safety sire," Arthur panicked slightly and everyone could see that.

"We have to go now!" said Merlin, reaching for Arthur.

"I will get Emilia to safety," said Gaius.

"I will help him," said Gwaine.

"Do not worry, we will protect her," said Gaius.

"We have to go!" said Merlin as a loud noise was heard outside.

"Protect her Gaius. Make sure she gets the letter I wrote for her," Gaius nodded.

"I will hide her. They will not find her. Be safe," said Gaius. Gwaine rushed out and Gaius followed him.

"Come quick!" said Merlin and they ran in the opposite direction with knights following.

_Switch back_

"You need to come with me," said Gwaine as Gaius approached.

"We have to hide you. An army has invaded Camelot, and we have no time to save it. Arthur is running but he wants us to hide you," she nodded, not quite registering what was happening.

"Okay," was all that she could mutter. Gaius led the way towards the library. They stepped in.

"Merlin and I discovered this place about a year ago. We thought it would be great to hide out should anyone ever need to. It is stocked with food, and water and there is a small fireplace to heat things up," they reached a bookcase. Gaius reached for the top shelf, and pulled a book out on an angle. They realized the floor underneath them was turning. "Before we go," he pointed to a chest. "In there is a letter from Arthur. He wants you to read it," she turned to face them.

"Why can't you stay?" she said.

"We can't risk the intruder finding you. If it is Mordred, he will notice if none of us turn up as prisoners. I am sorry but we can't stay," said Gwaine.

"Gaius please," she said.

"I am sorry Emilia. Please stay here and safe," they moved outside and closed the door behind him.

She was all alone.


	23. Hidden

There was a small window which allowed her to keep track of the days as they passed. Today was the third she had spent in this room. The chest which Gaius had told her to open, to get Arthur's letter, had remained closed. She found her eyes drift to it once more. She feared the contents of the letter, what if it was not what she wanted to read? She could take it no more. The chest clicked open and she reached inside. First there was a box, which had open first written on it. She reluctantly did so. Inside was a beautiful heart bracelet. It fit perfectly around her wrist. Finally she moved to the letter. With her back against the stone walls she began to read. She had no idea that Arthur was capable of writing this. Her attention was quickly drawn back to the real world as she heard footsteps outside. What if they had found her? she looked around and reached for a satchel lying on the ground.

"You know I grew up here right?" she heard one of the people, a man, say.

"No way. Like in this library?" she could hear that man be slapped on the head.

"No you idiot. But I did spend a lot of time here. Father used to like this library until we were banished," she knew where this was heading and quickly shoved food and a bottle of water into the bag, along with the letter. She threw it over her shoulder and hid it by putting on a cloak.

"You were banished? It was Uther I would bet," she heard a laugh.

"Correct indeed. Anyway I discovered a secret room. And if I remember correctly, it was by pulling this book here," with the last moment she had, she tossed the top of the cloak so it shrouded her face. Two bandits appeared in the room. Both wore outfits expected of bandits, and had swords covered in blood hanging at their sides.

"Who are you?" said one bandit.

"Does not matter. We will take her to the jail cells anyway," said the other and they both laughed. She did not fight them, knowing it could be bad for her if she did. They grabbed her arms, but luckily did not look under her cloak.

"Throw her in this one?" one of them said as they reached the dungeons.

"Just chuck her in the first cell. We are overcrowded anyway," they opened the door and tossed her inside. Gaius, Elyan and Gwaine stared at her.

"Emilia?" whispered Gwaine.

"Yes," she replied and lowered her hood.

"How did they find you?" said Gaius.

"One of the bandits grew up in that library apparently before he was banished. Here," she pulled off her cloak and pulled out the bag.

"What is that?" asked Elyan.

"Some food for you. I guessed they might throw me in prison and I could help you out," she hid the bad behind the stone slab.

"You will not be in here long," said Gwaine. "The moment Mordred knows you are here he will come for you," she nodded.

"Make sure you take care of each other and if I do not get the chance tell Arthur, I only ever loved him and thank you," a single tear ran down her cheek.

"You will be able to tell him yourself do not fear," said Gaius.

"With Mordred, I cannot help but fear. He is truly insane now, and I cannot hope he has calmed. Gaius thank you for everything you have done for me. You were like another father to me," Gaius moved to hug her. They stopped as they heard footsteps. "Keep that hidden," she motioned to the bag.

"Thank you," said Elyan.

"I will be here," said Gaius. "You are the daughter I always wanted," she put her cloak in the corner and took a deep breath.

"Look after Gaius," she whispered just loud enough for Gwaine to hear who in return nodded. They all turned as bandits approached the cell.

"The king wants to see you," said one and put chains around her hands before dragging her out.

"You had better be polite. This king is not as kind as the last."


	24. The Price

"Will she be alright?" said Gwaine.

"Most likely Mordred will want her to admit to her feelings for him. Regardless if she does or not though, he would not hurt her. He has too strong feelings for her," Gaius responded.

"What is this?" said Elyan and they turned to face him. He was holding a letter with Emilia's name on.

"That must be the letter Arthur wrote for her," said Gaius.

"I suppose we probably should not read it," said Gwaine.

"It could be important and what if she did not get to read it?" replied Elyan.

"Fair point."

_Switch_

Emilia was dragged through the corridors and thrown on the floor before the throne. Mordred was facing the wall, unable to see her. She could not move easily, for her hands remained chained behind her back making her uncomfortable. He did not turn to face her for a few minutes.

"You drag me up here, and then refuse to look at me," one of the bandits struck her in the back of the head, knocking her immediately unconscious. Mordred turned on his heels fast, a scowl spreading across his face.

"Who did this?" he shouted. The bandit who had done it stepped forward.

"I did my lord. It was the right thing to do," Mordred looked at him before using his magic to throw him, head first against a pillar, crushing his skull and causing immediate death. "Get Gaius up here now," he said to one bandit before turning to another. "Go and fetch his medicine bag form his study. It will be hanging on a hook near the door," they both nodded and rushed out at the same time. Healing magic was not one of Mordred's fortes, he much preferred dealing damage. Perhaps, he realized looking down at her unconscious body, this was a mistake. He moved across to her and knelt down to the ground, lifting her head so it rested on his lap.

"Sire, Gaius is here," said one of the bandits as he stepped into the council room.

"What happened to her?" he said, rushing to her side.

"One of the bandits hit her, and she fell unconscious. Bring her back to consciousness Gaius," said Mordred, stroking her cheek.

"I will. She is important to me," said Gaius. "I need my medicine bag," a bandit came running in with it. He took it from the bandit and reached for a bottle in the corner. He opened her mouth before tipping the contents down her throat. "That will help the pain," he said before reaching for a poultice. "I need a flame to light this with," Mordred nodded and muttered something before the poultice caught fire. He moved it so the scented smoke coming off was by Emilia's nose. She soon began to move, her head shifting from side to side.

"That is a foul smell," she murmured. Her eyes opened and she quickly moved off Mordred's lap.

"I am glad you are alright," he said.

"When it was your man who knocked me out?" he smiled as she spoke.

"I did not tell him to do so. And he has paid the price," he could not hide his malicious grin as he spoke. She turned to see the body lying there. "Take Gaius back to the cells," said Mordred.

"No wait!" said Emilia quickly. "Please do not make him go back there Mordred. Please," she stood from the ground as Mordred and Gaius did the same. "He is like a father to me, I cannot see stand to see him there if I am not with him," Mordred looked at Gaius.

"If you are like a father to her, then that is what you are to me," he moved back so there was little space between him and Emilia. "However I cannot let you stay out of prison without a price being paid," he looked back to Emilia. "If it will make you happy, I am more than happy to help Gaius. You must promise to behave though," he reached for her cheek and it took every ounce of her power not to flinch away. "That means no fighting or trying to escape," she nodded. "There is one more thing you must do," he said, his voice quiet. She had an idea for what it was, but was not ready. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Again she had to fight her natural instincts to move away. She knew she could not do that and instead remained still, for Gaius. He finally stepped back from her.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked him.

"Take Gaius to one of the spare rooms. Ensure he has water. Tonight I will expect you to join Emilia and me for dinner," Gaius looked at Emilia once and she nodded. He moved out of the room with a bandit escorting him.

"Thank you," she said, although it was forced.

"Anything for you."


	25. No Appetite

A guard escorted her to a room, which she immediately recognized. Arthur's. The door was shut and she knew that guards would have to remain outside all the time. Emilia collapsed to the ground in tears not making it to a seat in time.

"How cruel can he be?" she quietly said. The room had not been touched, everything was in its place. She stood from the floor and opened the wardrobe. His clothes still hung in there. As she wiped her eyes clear of tears, she stepped towards the window. The square below had only bandits wondering through it. However it was hard to see them as the light was beginning to fade from the sky. She stood there until the first star appeared in the midnight black. A knock sounded at the door and she opened it.

"I have come to escort you to dinner," said Mordred looking at her. "Gaius will be joining us. I promise you he will be taken care of as long as you behave," she nodded.

"I know Mordred," she whispered slightly. He put out his hand for her to take, which she reluctantly did. They walked to the room silently, and she could not help the small movements of her hand, trying to escape. With every move he grasped her hand tighter until eventually, it began to hurt her. She winced slightly but Mordred failed to notice. Gaius was already seated at the table, waiting for them. Mordred pulled her seat out for her as she sat down. The moment the plate of food was put in front of her, she felt her appetite disappear. Mordred raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not hungry dear?" she felt her skin cringe at his term of endearment.

"No, I could not bring myself to eat. Instead could I please take it down to Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan? They have always been kind to me and I would like to repay the favor if possible," Mordred tilted his head before standing and moving across to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am not sure. I mean they tried to fight my men, and killed many of them. Why should I reward them?" Gaius started at her, trying to get her to stop this so she would not be hurt.

"Please Mordred, I beg of you," he smiled wickedly.

"I am not sure," he said, sliding his hands down her arms. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Please," she was on the verge of tears.

"I suppose you can. Just remember my kindness," she nodded and picked up the large plate of food in front of her. "Leave the cutlery here," he said and she once again nodded. She walked out of the room, leaving Mordred and Gaius.

"It is a nice thing you are doing," said Gaius quietly and Mordred turned to face him.

"It is all for Emilia," replied Mordred and Gaius nodded. "I will have a guard escort you back to your room."

_Switch_

'Are we going to read this letter?" said Gwaine.

"Alright," said Elyan opening it and unfolding the pages.

_Dear Emilia,_

_If you are reading this letter then something has happened, something out of my control. You and I have separated, with you being in Camelot. I hope it is not my death and rather something else which will be quickly resolved. However should I not be able to fix this, there are certain things I must tell you. You are the only girl I have ever imagined a life with, the only girl I ever want a life with. My love for you is greater than anything else, and it will always be there for you. I once promised to save you whenever you needed it, and I will. There is only one thing that could ever challenge my life for you and that is Camelot. But even Camelot does not win. What I said to you was true. If I was forced to give up my throne for you I would. I love you, I love you with every part of my heart._

_I will always be yours,_

_Love Arthur_

"I honestly do not know what to say," said Gwaine.

"Arthur will be here soon, and after that letter Mordred had better worry about his life."


	26. No More Time

Each day for the next three days passed in a similar way. Mordred ate breakfast with her in Arthur's, and hers now, room. Lunch she spent with just Gaius and dinner was with both of them. It was only a matter of time before Mordred cracked and she knew it. Mordred was truly insane and it would be soon. This time came when she was pulled from her bed early in the morning, after the sun had only just risen.

"What is happening?" she said.

"The king demands your presence," said one of the bandits who was pulling her right arm. It took mere moments before she was at the council chambers. Mordred sat at his throne and Gaius stood to the side of him, his hands in chains.

"Gaius!" she said, trying to break free of their grasp.

"Do not fear I will not hurt him. I simply need him to answer one question," said Mordred who then turned to face Gaius. "You are like a father to Emilia and the only one she has left. I wish to ask for your blessing with us as a couple," Gaius looked shocked. "Emilia, I suggest you encourage him to say yes," said Mordred, his evil tone seeping through each word. The bandits holding her released her from their grasp. Gaius looked at her, and taking a deep breath she nodded. As Gaius spoke she was on the verge of tears.

"You have," he had to pause. "You have my blessing," Mordred smiled and signaled to a guard to take Gaius away. Mordred and Emilia were now left alone.

"I do not understand why you fight against what you know is destiny. You and I were meant to be together, Arthur was never in the picture. Gaius has given us his consent. I have and am everything Arthur is, if not more! I am king, I am in charge of this entire kingdom!" he rushed to her, until he stood directly in front of her. "Arthur has nothing now, no power. You would be better with me!" she cringed stepping slightly back.

"Mordred, I cannot change the way," he reached for her, pulling her towards him. She tried to step back but he had such a strong hold that she could not escape.

"You cannot change the way you feel!' he shouted. "Exactly, and you cannot deny the way you feel about me!" his voice volume continued to increase until she was more scared then she had ever been.

"Mordred I do not love you, or even like you!" she yelled back. He began to smile wickedly.

"It is truly a shame you feel that way. But it does not change my feelings for you," he pressed his lips against hers and she fought him. "I will not deal with this anymore. I am the king!" she finally broke through his embrace and rushed to the back of the room, as far away from Mordred as possible. "In three days, you and I will be wed. No one, not even Arthur, can stop this. Until then you will be confined to your chambers. I will have someone come to make you a dress, and I expect you to do exactly as you are told. Or else I swear, Gaius and the knights will have a very painful and excruciating experience," she looked away from him.

"You think this is what love is? Having to force me to marry you by threatening people I care about? You make me sick Mordred," he moved to the throne and sat down.

"In three days you will see what is true. You will realize we are meant to be together," before Mordred could say another word she ran out of the door. She had no idea where she was going, but she just ran. When she turned around she saw no sign of Mordred following her. The moment she turned the next corner a hand grasped her arm tightly.

"Release me," she said trying to escape.

"You forget that I grew up in this castle. Do not make the mistake of thinking you can hide from me," said Mordred. He reached up to her face and brushed strands of her hair away from her face.

"I was not trying to hide," she said, inching her head further back. "I need time," he laughed.

"The only time you have is three days. Then your time, is mine to decide with what to do. If you try anything like this again I will kill Gwaine," she shuddered slightly which Mordred could feel. "You will never be free from me, Arthur will not save you. And without him, you will always and forever be mine."


	27. Revenge

The dressmaker had left her alone for a minute. Emilia looked at herself in the mirror and felt her heart collapse. The dress was white, and had a simple design. Material flowed from her waist down, gathered at the top by a bodice. The sleeves fell down to her wrists, but did not cover her hands. If this was for her wedding day of choice, to Arthur, then she would have seen the beauty in it. This was for her wedding day to Mordred though, and filled her with hate and sadness. He, no doubt, would love it. Her attention was quickly grabbed when she heard a loud noise. The door to the room was flung open, and before anything could happen bandits grabbed her arms and pulled her out.

"Why does this keep happening?" she murmured. They tossed her in the throne room, and Mordred ran over to her and placed a blade against her throat.

"Arthur is coming," he said, a wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"If you are going to kill me just do it now," she said, a tear reaching her cheek.

"Kill you? That is ridiculous. I love you. No you are just here to stop Arthur from doing anything stupid," he turned her around, so that they were both facing the same way and kept the blade at her throat. They stared at the door, as the fighting got closer. Her heart dropped when Arthur burst through the door.

"Mordred I swear if you hurt her," Arthur stopped talking as he saw what she was wearing. "Mordred, you are a dead man walking," he said. Merlin stood behind him along with two people who Emilia did not recognize.

"Dear brother, I have no intentions of dying anytime soon. You on the other hand do not have long to live," he said. Arthur looked at Emilia and realized she was using one hand to point to the knife and then to her arm.

"You might want to ask Emilia that," said Arthur and he nodded. Before Mordred could respond Emilia knocked the hand with the sword away from her throat. She drew her arm forward before pushing her elbow into his stomach. He stumbled backwards as she grabbed his sword.

"I hope that hurt," she said, raising her blade and moving backwards to Arthur.

"You will regret that," he said. From behind one of the posts out stepped the bandits' leader and two more came through the back doors.

"Go, we will take care of this," said the leader. Mordred nodded and ran out one of the side doors.

"Merlin, go after him," Emilia held out her arm to stop Merlin.

"Arthur I will take care of him. It will bring me great pleasure," he reluctantly nodded and she and Merlin raced out after Mordred.

"Are you alright?" said Merlin. She nodded.

"I will be once I kill Mordred," she picked up her pace. It took two more corridors for her to catch up.

"You think you can take me down?" he said to her.

"I know I can. You have tried to ruin my life so many times and this is my turn to take my life back. I am fighting for something, and it is love. So I know I can beat you," she launched at Mordred. He may have been skilled, but she was fighting with anger and passion. He stood no chance. And he realized this very quickly as she disarmed him. "Give up Mordred," she said and he smiled.

"I have one weapon you will never take from me," he took a deep breath. Before either could react the ceiling collapsed in on itself, placing a large pile of rubble between her and Mordred.

"Merlin," she said turning around. "Was that you?" Merlin looked from side to side.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied and she laughed.

"We have to go back to Arthur."


	28. True Love

Arthur sighed with relief when he saw Emilia walk in and rushed to her, lifting her from the ground in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" he said, lifting her head up towards his.

"I am so happy to see you," she said. A tear ran down her cheek, but this was because of joy. "I thought I would never see you again, and I was worried he had already killed you," he held her tighter.

"Why are you wearing this?" he asked pointing to her dress.

"Mordred. He, he gave up on trying to win me over. Tomorrow he was forcing me to marry him. If I did not comply he said he would hurt, if not kill, Gaius and the knights. I truly had no choice, I could not let anyone get hurt because of me," he wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I would never let that happen. I promised to always be there to save you, remember?" he said running his hand against her cheek. She nodded.

"Arthur I love you. Never leave my side again," she whispered he kissed her briefly.

"Do not worry, I will always come back," he replied, before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an engraved silver ring. "Emilia, I was going to do this before all this happened and I do not want to lose my chance to do so again. Would you marry me, would you become my wife and Queen? I will never do what Mordred does. I will honor you and respect you and treat you as more than my equal," he stuttered as he continued to talk. She reached to him and pressed her lips against his.

"Arthur what part of I love you did you miss? I am in love with you and always will be. I would be honored to be your wife. I will always be there beside you," Arthur slid the ring onto her finger. "You do know that this will not be enough to stop Mordred though. I fear he will never stop even if he wastes his entire life doing so. Arthur you deserve to be happy and Mordred will always be there trying to prevent that," she took a breath and Arthur put a finger to her lips.

"Mordred will not now or ever get between us. Emilia, get some rest you look exhausted. We can talk about wedding plans tomorrow," he kissed her once more. "Merlin, can you take Emilia to one of the guest rooms?" Merlin stepped over and nodded. They moved out of the council chambers together.

"Congratulations. Though to be honest it is about time you two got married," Merlin said with a smile.

"Thank you Merlin for saving me from Mordred's magic," she said and shocked Merlin by hugging him. "You are truly my closest friend," Merlin smiled once more.

"I thought Gwaine beat me," he said drawing a large smile from her.

"No, too confident in himself for him to be too close to anyone else. I feel sorry for any woman he ends up with, although with his hair I am sure they will not suffer too much."


	29. Chapter 29

**I thought it was about time to say thank you to two of the most dedicated Fanfic readers I have. Thank you to multuspanis and Neptune19 for all the reviews some of which have had me in stiches of laughter and made my day. Thank you for being such awesome readers!**

She stood outside of the throne room, out of sight of everyone. Emilia had never been so nervous, not when Mordred had held her captive or when she had been preparing to fight back in her home village. Her dress was a deep rich purple, with yellow panels. The paces she took became faster and her breathing increased at the same rate. She turned to the doorway as Merlin came out.

"Are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright? Merlin, my heart is going to jump out of my chest any second," Merlin couldn't stop the laugh. "Merlin! This is not funny!" she said and soon enough started to laugh as well.

"Look, you do not need to worry about anything. Arthur is waiting for you in there. Pretend there is no one else except him," Merlin grabbed ahold of her other shoulder.

"That is hard to do when there are hundreds of people in there." Merlin looked at her.

"Trust me when I say you will be fine. There is nothing, not even Mordred that can take this away from you," he said and she nodded slightly as her breath slowed down.

"Thank you Merlin," she replied taking another deep breath. He nodded and stepped back through the door, taking his place in his crowd by Gaius. With a brief glance at Arthur he could see that he and Emilia shared the same nerves. The room fell silent as the crowd turned to face Emilia as she stepped into the hall. There had never been anyone who looked more like a queen than she did in this moment. Her light purple gown flowed behind her as she seemed to float from one step to the other. Arthur's eyes followed her each step, refusing to let her leave his view. Merlin looked down at her hand where Arthur's ring sat, and she was slowly regaining control of her shaking hands. He was worried she might forget about the steps but Arthur was on hand to help her up. She knelt down on the ground. Arthur was passed the queen's crown.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Emilia, Queen of Camelot," he lowered the crown down onto her head. She rose from kneeling and looked at Arthur. He leaned towards her and lightly brushed his lips against hers before she moved to stand by him. Emilia's mind raced over the next couple of minutes, the shouts of 'Long Live the Queen' sounding like whispers in the distance. She could not stop looking at Arthur, who was holding her hand tightly. They moved backwards and sat down on the thrones. It was lucky he was still holding her hand because she could feel it start shaking again. Everyone in the room collectively bowed or curtseyed, depending on their gender, before Arthur and Emilia stood up once more and walked down the aisle left between the two groups. The moment they were outside Emilia started to breathe quickly.

"That was the most nerve wracking and scary moment of my life," she said and Arthur quickly pulled her tight against his chest.

"And it is over," he said.

"Well, we still have the banquet tonight which will be even more terrifying."


End file.
